


A game of chess

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows it's foolhardy, but he can't help carrying on. - There might be spoilers for the season finale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red July 2012 Monthly Challenge. Prompt: "Only fools carry on."

 

It's just like playing chess in the dark. He can't see his opponent's moves – not until one of his pieces is suddenly captured.

Sam Bosco. Kristina Frye. Luther Wainwright.

The black king – he rather sees him as the _red_ king, but it doesn't really matter – has got to them in different ways.

Luckily he still keeps his most valuable pieces.

His loyal, stubborn, long-enduring white queen.

The bulky rook. The solemn bishop. The red-headed knight.

He knows it's foolhardy, but he can't help carrying on.

No stalemate is allowed. Checkmate is the only way this is ever going to end.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Chess Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772756) by [Elennare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare)




End file.
